


Workplace Friction

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, college professor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Daisy are both college professors in the same department, trying to maintain their strict and mysterious reputations. It's also a widely publicized fact that they hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Friction

    “It’s like she doesn’t exist outside of the school.”

  
    “You had to have missed something. How can a person not exist?”

  
    “I don’t know, but there’s not trace of her until—”

  
    Jemma—or as she demanded to be addressed here, Dr. Simmons—chuckled to herself as she overheard a cluster of students talking about Professor Johnson. She seemed to have a reputation as a mysterious enigma that, every semester, her students would try to crack. So far, none had been successful, which led to many insane theories about her past.

  
    The students caught sight of Jemma striding down the hall to her next lecture and clammed up, muttering some greeting before scurrying off to their classes. Jemma, in contrast to Daisy Johnson, was an open book, but her classroom standards had earned her a reputation as a stone-cold terror. She realized her first semester of teaching that her strict policies on deadlines and structure tended to intimidate her students and forced them to be more formal with her than their other professors.

  
    Jemma didn’t believe she was naturally intimidating, but this perception of her paid off; she never got a late assignment because all her students were afraid of what she would do.

  
    Daisy Johnson rounded the corner, strolling down the hallway in the opposite direction of Jemma. She was talking animatedly with Dr. Campbell, who taught the pre-med program in the building next door. Once Daisy’s eyes landed on Jemma, she sobered up and narrowed her eyes.

  
    Jemma kept her face neutral as she approached the pair. “Dr. Campbell, _Professor_ Johnson,” she greeted coolly.

  
    “Simmons,” Daisy replied, with an equal amount of ice in her voice. “Will you be at the department budget meeting this afternoon?”

  
    “Of course. I have to convince someone that the biochem department needs more funding.”

  
    Daisy snorted in response. Jemma noticed that the rest of the hall had fallen dead silent. Even Dr. Campbell seemed to be holding his breath as he watched the women interact with wide eyes.

  
    “Well, good luck with that,” Daisy said, waving her off sarcastically as she continued down the hall. Jemma glared at the back of her head as she disappeared down the hall.

  
    It was also a well publicized fact that the two professors hated each other.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
    Jemma wrapped up her lecture five minutes early, so she would have time to make it to the department meeting. The extra time was such a disturbance to their typical pattern that Jemma’s students seemed to wonder whether or not she was joking. Once they were sure she was serious, they hurried from the room before she could change her mind.

  
    When Jemma arrived in Coulson’s office, most of the department was already there. Jemma placed herself on the opposite side of the room as Daisy, who leaned against a filing cabinet with her arms crossed and turned her dark eyes to Jemma as she entered.

  
    Coulson cleared his throat and shuffled his papers on his desk. “Alright, now that we’re all here, we can start. We’ve got a slightly larger budget this quarter to split among the department. Most of the higher-ups think that we should put it all towards an upgrade of our computer science division—”

  
    “Sir, if I may,” Jemma interrupted. “The biology lab is in desperate need of additional supplies. I understand that computer technology is a growing field and upgrades almost constantly, but so is biochemistry and its very difficult to keep up with scientific advancement when most of our equipment is older than the students using it.”

  
    Coulson nodded. “Noted, but the chancellor believes—”

  
    “I agree with Dr. Simmons,” Daisy said.

  
    Every head in the room whipped in her direction in shock. Even Coulson was gaping at her.

  
    Daisy just shrugged. “The computer science program just had a complete overhaul last year and the computer lab has been upgraded every year for the past five years. Anything we would need to do is all software updates that are pretty cheap and we can afford with our current budget.”

  
    Silence followed her statement, due to the shock that Daisy Johnson just agreed with Jemma Simmons. Jemma tried to suppress a smirk.

  
    Coulson shuffled his documents around a bit awkwardly. “Oh. Well, if you’re okay with the current budget, I’ll see what we can do about getting this proposal rearranged. Is there anything else?”

  
    Jemma smiled triumphantly as the rest of their department discussed their budget needs. Once everyone had aired their opinions, Coulson dismissed them. Daisy sidled up beside Jemma before she slipped from the room.

  
    “Can you come to my office later this afternoon? We have some specifics about the budget to discuss,” Daisy explained, with the familiar coolness in her voice.

  
    Jemma nodded, narrowing her eyes at Daisy as she left.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
    Jemma finished up her last lecture and headed over to Daisy’s office, which was down the hall from her own. She peered in the open door and saw Daisy sitting in her oversized chair, staring down a student who was perched across from her. She wasn’t staring in a particularly menacing way, but the student still squirmed under her gaze.

  
    Jemma rapped on the doorframe to get Daisy’s attention. “Is now a bad time?”

  
    The poor undergrad looked like he was watching a tornado careening towards his house as his gaze darted between Jemma and Daisy.

  
    “Not at all. I think we’re just finishing up,” Daisy replied, before turning back to the student. “I’ll extend the deadline until Friday and no later. Understood?”

  
    “Yes, m’am. Thank you,” the student blurted as he gathered his things and darted out of the room.

  
    Daisy shuffled some things on her desk into a corner before acknowledging Jemma again. “Close the door. We’ve got a lot to discuss.”

  
    Jemma rolled her eyes, but turned and slipped the door closed behind her. For good measure, she clicked the lock into place.

  
    Before she could muster up a snarky comment, Daisy was on her, attacking Jemma’s lips with her own. Jemma eagerly responded, tugging her closer by the front of her shirt. Daisy pulled Jemma’s lower lip between her teeth, eliciting a groan from Jemma.

  
    Daisy guided Jemma away from the door by her tie and spun her so she could press Jemma’s back into her desk. Jemma took the hint and hopped up onto the desk, wrapping her legs around Daisy’s hips as their lips met again roughly.

  
    Daisy ground her hips into Jemma’s as she pushed her flat onto the desk and trailed kisses and gentle nips down her neck.

  
    “How long do you think it’s going to take everyone to figure out we have the same mailing address?” Jemma wondered. She gasped as Daisy sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck while her fingers slipped up Jemma’s shirt and traced the warm skin underneath.

  
    “I don’t know, but I hope it’s not for awhile,” Daisy muttered. She kissed her way up to Jemma’s jawline and whispered in her ear, “Do you know how hot it is when you call me ‘professor?’”

  
    Jemma groaned again as Daisy bit down on her earlobe and ground her hips down again.

  
    “At least it’s working in our favor for now. Everyone’s so surprised when we agree, we could probably reorganize the whole department and no one would say anything,” Jemma said.

  
    “Don’t let it go to your head,” Daisy teased, “‘With great power comes—”

  
    “Let me guess, “great responsibility?’”

  
    “I was going to say, ‘a ton of weird crap you’re not prepared to deal with,’ but that works too. Now, can we get back to business? My office hours are almost over and I’d like to go home to my wonderful girlfriend.”

  
    Jemma scoffed. “Well, your girlfriend now has to put together a budget report and will be stuck here for awhile.”

  
    Daisy pretended to ponder something. “Okay, maybe I can extend my hours a bit to help out. Just this once though, and it better be worth my time.”

  
    Jemma grabbed Daisy by the collar of her shirt and pulled her so her lips were inches from Jemma’s. “Trust me, it will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt awhile back on the Daily AU tumblr and couldn't resist writing this.


End file.
